iSee Your Eyes
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: Freddie is jealous and he leaves. There wasn't much to say. Too many words left unspoken.


iSee Your Eyes

by Aimie

DISCLAIMER: This I only do for one-shots. YES I OWN iCarly! And you know what? I also own half of China and most of southern Europe so HA! (j/k, j/k) I don't own Adam Pascal or...Rent. I wish I did...darn.

A/N: Okay, this is a one shot inspired by Adam Pascal/ Roger Davis's "Your Eyes" from Rent. If you haven't heard the song, it's absolutley beautiful. This is a must hear. From me! so you know it's good (j/k).

--

_"I hear your voice ; I see your eyes ; I feel your touch ;I hear you breathe and I can't stop ; Your breath it gives me the power to keep going on ; Your eyes they give me the light I need to see the dawn ; The dawn of day or the brightest day, can't shine without your eyes" - A POEM_

Freddie didn't know where he was going. He was in his driving to God knows where.

_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide. _

He parked by a beach and when he got out of his car he saw the _ocean_ shining in the light of the moon. It was a crazy thing, their love. A crazy but beautiful thing. He didn't know even why he left or why he was so jealous of the guy she befriended. He didn't know. He had never felt emotions like this in his life, it was all brand new. He felt a mixture of sadness, anger, and pain. Everything had gotten so messed up.

_From your eyes, the ones that took me by suprise, the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. _

He remembered way back when they were kids, that day when he met her. It was by the ocean, shewas 6 years old. She had been playing in the water while Freddie watched. His mother had forbade him to go into the water at night all alone. She had felt his gaze and pulled him in.

_How'd I let you slip away? When I'm dying so to hold you? Now, I'd die for one more day because there's something I should've told you._

She made him feel angry. And yet so sad.

_"Is it true you sold your computer to buy a car?" Sam had asked._

_"It's true"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know yet, but far away from you" _

_**I should've told you...**_

_"HE WAS THE SAME WAY!" Sam had screamed "HE WAS ALWAYS: RUN AWAY, HIT THE ROAD, DON'T COMMIT!, YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" _

_"Sam..." Carly had tried to stop Sam by holding her back as he tried to get in his car._

_**Yes, there's something I should've told you. **_

_"HE'S IN DENIAL!"_

_"Sam..please, calm down" _

_"HE NEVER GAVE AN INCH, WHEN I GAVE A MILE!" she screamed, tears falling from her face._

_Freddie then turned around angrily. "You gave a mile?" then he pointed to the guy "Gave a mile to who?"_

_"Come on guys, chill" Spencer piped up trying to better the situation. _

_"I'D BE HAPPY TO DIE FOR A TASTE OF WHAT CARLY HAS!" she yelled, Carly looked at her in amazement._

_It was true. Carly had a loving boyfriend who never got tired of telling her how much he loved her, a house and everything else that comes with having the perfect life. Freddie turned around and looked at her._

_"SOMEONE TO LIVE FOR, UNAFRAID TO SAY...I LOVE YOU!" she clutched unto Carly's shoulder. _

_He bit his lip and turned to her. "What do you know about love? All these words of yours are nice and all but, you'll never share real love until you love yourself...I should know" he got into his and started up the engine. _

_She watched him take off into the distance._

He looked down, it was too late now. He would never see her blue beautiful eyes again.

_When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along. So before the song dies..._

He sat down on the beach and looked into the ocean.

_I should tell you..._

He breathed in the air.

_I should tell you..._

He loved her_ eyes_. They were as deep as the sea. When he had left he couldn't bear to look her straight in the eyes, or he would've given up.

_I have always loved you ; You can see it in my eyes. _

_--_

A/N: I finally got the ITALICS to work. Yes, I am such a tech wizard ( my cousin fixed it) I can'tfix computers for nutin. Ahaha. Well this is short...cuz it's a ONE-SHOT!! ROFL!!LMAO! LMFAO! LOL! Umm...Ha..ha...ha?

This isn't a happy ending. But it leaves you to think, so if you're anything like I am, you'll imagine what happens next.

So plez review, Aimers loves the reviews. Don't just add to your alert cuz I would absolutley love to hear your feedback.

I, unlike Freddie, am not afraid to tell u guys how much I luvv u ALL,

Aimie

_"Never leave, never say no ; To the one that you love, your faults are good ; And one can't see, what's really there ; Lest we are blind, blinded with care ; With love and affection, we are not wise ; So let's start seeing with our hearts and not our minds ; It's hard I know ; To be in love ; It's hard I see ; To see with the heart" -ANOTHER POEM_

Is it just me or does the _italiizedismness _give you sort of a romantic air?

Okay, here's a poem!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

My poems stink

And so does Bush!! (unless u support him!)

Ahaaaa...lol.


End file.
